Dragons Curse
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: This isn't like your average Fairy Tail. Sure it has it's romantic elements and sense of magic but what sets this story apart from the rest is its story. Follow the tale of a cursed man and a scholar women as they help fix one another in Dragon's Curse. A Gajeel and Levy fanfiction set in medieval times. All rights reserved to respectful owners.
1. Chapter 1

This story you are about to embark on isn't like all those other fairy tales. Sure it has the cute romance and its magic elements but this story is different. This story follows the friendship and love of a cursed man and a medieval time scholar girl. And it all starts in a village, nestled in a valley.

Levy McGarden was sitting in her house, her nose buried in her books, scrolls and research. The blue haired women was seen as a little odd to most in her village. Firstly, most scholars were men, not women so that set her apart right off the bat. Levy was also single, which was almost unheard of with someone her age unless they were widowed. Most people at the age of 20 had a husband and a child or two. However, the petite women has a rather…childish figure. Small breasts and bottom and an even smaller height unlike some of her good female friends.

Though Levy didn't like these facts about her, she didn't let it bother her overly. Why worry about a husband and children when she could immerse herself in the wonders of the worlds and the stories told from far off places? That's why she became a scholar. The golden brown eyed women just found literature fascinating and the stories they told. A good book to her was more treasurable than anything.

Suddenly, a knock on her door brought her back to reality. Lifting her head, she took off her reading glasses and smiled.

"Come in!" she called with a sweet voice, curious who was visiting her this time. The door opened slowly to reveal sunshine hair and big doe eyes. It was Levy's friend, Lucy Heartfilia, or as she was known now as Lucy Dragneel. The blonde women got married to her husband just a month ago.

"Oh Lucy, how are you?"

The busty girl smiled, "I'm well thanks Lev. How are you? Did I interrupt something?" she asked, noticing the towers of books and scrolls around her. A perfect brow raised as a teasing smirk formed on Lucy's face.

Levy shook her head and smiled. "No not at all," Lucy nodded and grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it so she could sit in front with her friend and talk.

"So what's up, Luce?"

"Well we are having trouble with the farm again," the blonde gave a sad sigh.

"Oh no,"

"We just aren't getting enough water or they keep getting destroyed. I swear it looked like a giant hand comes down and squashes the whole field," she gushed out, frowning as she spoke. Lucy and Natsu owned some of the land spreading around the village. It was how they made a living and when the crops failed, they couldn't exactly sell anything and help feed themselves.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry Luce," the bluenette said, a hand reaching out to hold her friends, a sympathetic smile on her face. Her friend smiled back sadly and let out another long sigh.

"It's been driving Natsu and me insane. We can barely make a living and when we can't pay taxes, we risk losing the house," tears welded in the blonde's eyes as she gushed out her confession. Levy jumped up and hugged her friend tightly.

"Don't worry things will turn around right? They always do," Levy offered her best words of encouragement. "And even if you do get kicked out of your house, you can stay with me here until things turn around. I have enough room,"

Lucy let out a small giggle, "You sure? I thought you had your spare room dedicated to all your books,"

Levy blushed at the embarrassing truth. "True but I can easily move them. I'm sure my kitchen cupboards still have some wiggle room," the golden eyed girl giggled. Lucy laughed along with her, glad her mood was brightened, even if it was just slightly.

"Why don't we take a walk around the village? I could use the time to stretch my legs. A person can only sit so much right?" Levy suggested with a laugh, pulling her friend upright. Lucy nodded in agreement and together, the two set off. Their village was fairly small but it had a homey feel. Everyone knew everyone and they looked out for one another. The name of the village was called Fairy Tail and it housed people from all walks of life. As the two friends walked around, they couldn't help but smile.

Elfman played with his little daughter, Irene, while his wife Evergreen held their newest born son, Issac. A little ways away from that scene, husband and wife Cana and Bacchus sat together sharing a friendly drink. They loved their booze. Erza and Jellal, along with their two children, were tending to their garden happily. It was a pleasant sight to say the least.

"I love it here, I really do," Levy said with a joyful sigh. It was very peaceful and relaxing. There was no place she would rather be.

"I know it's wonderful isn't-AHH," suddenly her friend let out a yelp. She immediately spun to see what the trouble was only to laugh. Lucy's husband Natsu has snuck up behind her and teasingly poked her sides.

"Natsu Dragneel!" the busty women yelled, slapping his arm.

"Oh come on Lucy it was just some harmless fun," the pink haired male smiled sweetly, pulling his beautiful wife into his arms and kissed her sweetly. Lucy tried to fight it and not give in but she was no match for his addictive kisses. The couple kissed for a moment longer until Levy cleared her throat, a blush on her face. They blushed as well and broke apart.

"Sorry about that Levy," Natsu apologized with a sheepish chuckle. Lucy chuckled also, her face as red as her dress she wore. Levy waved it off.

"No harm done," she said and would have said more but the sound of blaring horns stopped her.

This caught everyone's attention as the turned to the sound. A group of knights riding horses were heading straight for them. The townspeople stood still as they waited for the news ahead. One knight rode into the town square, a paper in his he unravelled it, he looked around to the people as his voice rang out.

"The people of Fairy Tail, it has been brought to his Majesty's attention that you have been having troubles with your harvest and crops. After some research and consulting, he has found the answer to your problems," this seemed to brighten everyone's spirits. Their troubles would be over!

"The cause of your misfortune is due to the destructive powers of a dragon. Along with some trusted soldiers, his Majesty has also seen this dreaded beast. The only way to rid of this beast is to give it a sacrifice. Only the blood of a virgin woman shall tame its thirst for destruction," the knight said, his voice booming. "With the towns consent, this sacrifice will be performed by the hands of us knights if the townspeople is not willing to do so themselves," after the knight spoke his last word, the town broke out in an outrage.

"Why can't we send the army after it and kill it?"

"Why do we have to abandon one of our own?!"

"You are a liar! There must be another way!"

Words like this and many more were being shouted amongst the town as they had an emotional turmoil. The yelled abruptly came to a halt when the elder of the village stepped forth.

Makarov Dreyar looked at the knight with painful eyes. "Is there any other way?" he whispered weakly.

The knight shook his head. "If there was, we would have done it good sir. We don't want to lose millions of lives when it can be solved with only one. His Majesty has consulted with scholars alike and read old scriptures about the creatures. They have all spoken the same truths,"

Makarov nodded sadly as he turned to his town. "My good people, we are faced with a rather sad choice. We have been given a solution but it involves sacrificing one of our own, which I am very much against. However, if things stay on the current path, we may not have much let to call home. So I will leave you with the choice. We won't leave one of our own unless someone is brave enough and willing to volunteer. I will not betray this village and force someone to do this," he said as the village fell silent. They didn't want to see one of their own leave but they couldn't afford to lose any more crops.

Levy looked around with sad eyes. All she saw was families. Households that shouldn't have to be broken apart. She was alone. The bluenette had no real family holding her back. A sort of switch clicked in her then and she stepped forward.

"I'll do it," she said firmly, standing as tall and brave as the petite women could. There was a unison of gasps and Makarov looked at her with an aching heart.

"Are you sure my dear?" he asked cautiously.

Levy nodded with an understanding smile. "Yes. It's ok Gramps. I don't have any real family holding me back right? Besides, I wouldn't want to force one of my friend's children to be a sacrifice," she spoke softly and kissed his forehead lovingly. Lucy cried into her husband's chest as the thought of losing her best friend forever. Many others cried for her but she ignored it. She had two or else her brave facade would end.

The knight held out his hand to her and she took it. The fellow knights tied her up to a post and set her out in one of the burnt fields. The entire town watched in worry as they waited for the mythical creature to appear.

Levy felt her heart race as she stood there waiting. She had heard many stories about such creatures but never seen any in person. She would have been curious and most likely fascinated with the creature if she wasn't being given to it as its dinner.

Just then, there was a thunderous roar unlike anything she had ever heard, followed by the sound of flapping wings. The gushes of wind nearly knocked her trapped form over. The townspeople let out cries of surprise and scurried backwards. With an earth quaking thud, the dragon who was causing all the destruction landed right in front of her.

Levy craned her neck upwards and gasped. Blood red eyes looked down at her. They held a very intimidating aura. As she looked more, she noticed the silvery black body it possessed. This dragon was huge; bigger than any castle by far. It lowered its head to see her and Levy held her breath. The beast sniffed her and eyed her up and down. Sort of like it was studying her. It looked at her, to the village, and then back at her.

A knight stepped forward and frankly he looked like he was about to shit himself. "Oh great beast. This village offers you this virgin maiden as a sacrifice. Please take this gift and leave this village and its crops alone," he shouted the stood silent to see what the beast would do.

The dragon looked down at Levy again with its deep red eyes. Levy looked back with a look of pure terror. Would it eat her now? Or would it take her back to its home first questions like these and many more ran through the women's head. Suddenly, the dragon dipped its head down even further and bit the pole Levy was tied to. It raised its head and lifted her off the ground, holding her tied body carefully between its teeth.

Levy saw Lucy reach out for her with a tear filled face as Natsu held her back. Many of the villagers cried out to her but they all vanished within the instant the dragon spread its wings and took flight. That's when Levy let out the scream she had been holding in. She almost swore she wasn't screaming at all because the defining wind droned her out.

In that moment, Levy's life would never be the same. She was now captured by a mythical creature and didn't know how much of a future she had in store for herself.

Date Posted: March 11th, 2015. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! Forgive any spell errors.


	2. Chapter 2

After she stopped screaming and actually focused on what was happening, Levy noticed that a castle was in sight. It stood very tall and seemed rather old. Like it was abandon ages before her time. The dragon seemed to be heading straight for it. She was unsure as to why it was heading that way but that didn't matter. If she could get inside it as soon as she was let go, then maybe she stood a chance of living just a little longer.

As the dragon landed, it lowered its head and set her down. Only she was on her back so she couldn't run away. Levy really started to panic now. The golden eyed girl couldn't exactly run away and untying herself was out of the question since the ropes were too tight. She let out a frightened whimper as she awaited her fate.

The dragon looked down at her just like it had before. For a moment, Levy thought it looked confused, like it unsure of what it should do with her. Then it lifted up its hand and stuck out a claw. Slowly, the claw descended towards her. Levy instinctively closed her eyes as she waited for the pain of being sliced open. Only….it never came.

Confused, she opened her eyes to see the ropes holding her were cut, freeing her. The bluenette looked up at the beast stunned. The beast looked back at her and seemed to have a questioning look on its face. As if to say "what?"

"Why? Why free me?" she muttered to herself. Then her body acted on its own and she scurried backwards away from it. Her body went into protect mode. She hurriedly looked around for an exit; just somewhere to hide so she wouldn't be eaten. There was a door into the castle and she bolted for it. Her legs pumped wildly as she ran to the door.

A ginormous, clawed hand came crashing down in front of her, stopping her from getting any further. She came to a screeching halt and ended up bumping into the hand. That didn't stop her though as she proceeded to climb onto and over the hand. Like heck she was going to let this creature eat her. She almost made it off the hand when it started to rise. She yelped and fell onto her butt, holding desperately onto the rough skin so she didn't fall.

The dragon looked at her from atop his hand with its eyes, studying her more. It gave a snort, of what seemed to be approval, before the hand moved away and was actually moving towards the castle. The amount of confusion running through the petite women's head was insane. Why had this creature not eaten her yet?

The beasts hand moved through a window of the castle and it set her down gently. Levy scurried off and turned to look at the beast. It was time she tried to get some answers.

"What is going on here? Why haven't you eat me?" she shouted to the dragon. The mythical being just looked at her, unresponsive.

"Can you comprehend anything I'm saying?" she asked. The dragon then did the most adorable thing she thought a creature like that could do. It tilted its head to the size like an overgrown puppy, looking very confused.

Levy couldn't help but giggle. It was hilariously adorable. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" she asked again. This time she got a nod as a response and this shocked her.

"You can?" again another nod.

"What's your name?" she blurted out. She faintly remembered some stories about people saying that the beast had names and was curious if it did. The dragon nodded again. 'Boy, such a great conversationalist,' she thought then took a step closer to the window.

"What is your name?" she asked. The dragon lifted a claw then started to write something in the ground. Levy looked down and saw a name written in the dirt.

_Gajeel_

"Gajeel huh? So you're a male?" she asked and for the third time go a nod from the large beast. Levy looked at the dragon and smiled.

"So now that I know your name are you gonna have to kill me?" she asked, taking a step back. The dragon's horned brows shot up and he set out to write something out for her again.

_Safe._

Levy looked down at the word written next to the creatures name and found herself smiling. Safe huh? She was safe with a mythical creature holding her hostage.

"Thank you," was all she could say. Really, what else could she say? She couldn't tell if the beast was lying or not. For all she knew she would be eaten in her sleep tonight. The monsters head did fit through the window after all.

Gajeel nodded at her and leaned his large head in, nudging her gently with his muzzle towards a door. Levy stumbled to the door from his pushing as she looked at him confused.

"You want me to go through the door?"

A nod.

"Does this lead to the rest of the castle?"

Another nod.

Levy glanced at the door then back at Gajeel before she opened the door cautiously.

* * *

Sometime later, Levy made her way back to the room she was first set in, but not before getting lost about 5 times. In her defense, the castle was huge. There were so many doors and hallways, it was hard to keep track of everything. Plus the fact that she had never stepped foot in a castle before didn't help her in the slightest.

The bluenette plopped down on the bed that was in the center of the bedroom, exhausted. For the remainder of the day, she wondered the castle. She found the ballroom, kitchen, other bedrooms and even the gated court yard (though it needed serious care. The plants were all dead and the grass looked like it hadn't seem sheers in centuries).

"What a day," she sighed, smiling at the thought of her favorite room. The castle had a library. All the old books were even there still, every shelf being fully stocked. She rolled onto her size and gasped. She never noticed it before but there was a huge wardrobe in her room and hanging from one of its handles was a silky blue night gown. Levy hopped off the bed and walked over to it, like she was in a daze. It looked fancier and more elegant than any piece of clothing she owned. If she hadn't seen the sun setting, she would have sworn it was a dress and not sleep wear.

"This is beautiful," she whispered, her thin fingers running over the fabric. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

The sound of a loud snort caused her to squeal and jump in surprise. Gajeel had his head in the window again, looking at her with his crimson eyes. His bulky head gave a jerk toward the dress and he snorted again.

_"__Is that alright?"_ he seemed to ask.

"Oh this? Yes its perfectly fine thank you," she smiled kindly at him and looked down at the gown before blushing. As silly as it seemed, she didn't want to strip naked and change in front of the dragon, even if he was only an animal. He was still male after all.

"C-Could you take your head out of the window so I may change?" she asked timidly, blushing more. She felt like an idiot asking a creature to look the other way so she could change.

Gajeel snorted then quickly pulled his head from out of the window, burring his head underneath his paws, much like a dog would when they smelt something bad and it bothered them.

Levy giggled at the cute actions then proceeded to change into the beautiful night down. Once she was done, she crawled into the bed and grabbed one of the books she placed on her nightstand earlier than day. Some candles were also lit from earlier, with the help of Gajeel. The petite women hummed happily to herself as she began to read.

Curiosity overcame the dragon as he leaned his head back up into the window. He saw his newest captive huddle in the bed, reading peacefully as if she was simply at home and not captured by a mythical creature. Throughout the day, the little women continued to amaze and shock him. Most people would have gone insane or even been drastic and begged for death because of the situation they were put in. She, however, stayed brave and collected. He found it admirable and amusing.

Leaning as much into the castle as he could, Gajeel nudged his muzzle against her gently as he tried to see what she was reading. Levy jumped again, (such a little skittish thing) and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked, big, innocent doe eyes full of question. He nudged her again, trying to hit the book.

"Oh the book?" he grunted in response.

"It's a story book," she answered with a grin, "it's a romantic novel about a women who loves a boy but her family is keeping them apart," she told him before she began to read again. Gajeel simply rolled his eyes, (though it was rather difficult in his current form) and watched her. The faint light glistening off her face painted an angelic beauty to her. He found that if he could have smiled, he would have. Her childish form seemed to take on a women's glow in that instant.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Levy had fallen asleep. She was still sitting up, her hand gripping the book loosely on her lap while her chin was on her chest as she snored softly. The candles had long gone out so all that surrounded her was darkness. In the midst of the shadows however was a figure.

Gajeel stepped forward to have his true form revealed in the faint moonlight coming from the large window. His human form was rather intimidating. He stood tall, being above the 6 foot mark with long, thick locks of black hair cascading down his back. His body was also covered in metal piercings, which was seen as extremely odd. The red eyes man told people that he got a new one for every battle he won. So far, he never lost a single one.

"Really women? Who falls asleep while reading?" he scolded her in a hushed tone though he knew she couldn't hear him at all. With gentle, rough hands, he took the book from her, placed it on the night stand and then moved her to lay properly in the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin then smiled faintly. Some of her wavy hair had fallen to lay on her face. He was about to move it when he heard a voice from behind him.

"So this is here huh?" came the voice of his friend, Pantherlily. The black cat, in his anthropomorphic form, emerged from the shadow and smiled. "She is a pretty little thing. How did you get her?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"I didn't get her," Gajeel glared, "She was given to me by her village," he grunted.

"Really? Well I can see why since everyone seems to believe in prophecies and you just had to terrorize their village,"

"Hey it was fun ok? I'm twisted sometimes like that," Gajeel chuckled darkly and gave a devilish grin. Patherlily just sighed before coming to the opposite side of the bed as he looked at her.

"Do you think she could fix it?" the cat asked, changing his size to that of a regular as he looked up at his cursed friend.

Gajeel's face seemed to take on a dark aura then as he looked down at Levy. Her? Fix his curse? He would only be foolish to hope.

"I highly doubt it," he grumbled, his eyes narrowing.

"Gajeel, you never know. Maybe she-"

"Enough. No one can fix this," he snarled harshly and a little too loudly. It caused the sleeping maiden to stir slightly, sleepy mumbled flowing from her mouth. Gajeel sighed again then gave a soft hush, like a father would to their baby who woke up crying. It seemed to work because Levy soon began to snore once more.

"Just drop it ok Lily? I'm going to be stuck like this forever," the cursed male breathed before he brushed the hair from Levy's face. Her skin felt so soft and delicate, like it could almost shatter under his touch if he was too rough.

"I'm stuck as a monster," the crimson eyed man repeated again as he fled the room then. All Pantherlily could do was sigh as he watched over the sleeping maidens form.

"It's not too bad to hope," the cat whispered into the night, hanging his head in sadness for his friend.

Alright this is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how I did. Your review's equal faster updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sunlight shone through the large open window, waking Levy from her slumber. She stretched and yawned before sighing in relief. Her blue hair was a mess, making her look like Medusa and sleep still lingered in her eyes. But with a rub of her eyes and one final yawn, she smiled as she felt a wave of energy hit her.

The petite women jumped up and made her bed then walked over to the large wardrobe. It was where she got her night gown and she was curious to see if there was anything else in it. When she opened the large double doors, she gasped. Inside was every color of dress imaginable. They were all beautifully crafted and elegant. Her fingers ran over the silky fabrics in awe.

"These are amazing," she breathed and smiled. She heard a snort and turned to see Gajeel sticking his head inside the castle. He snorted again as his eyes forced on the orange dress in her hands.

"These are amazing. Do you did you get them?" she asked curiously. She didn't think he could but then again, most people didn't think dragons even existed so anything could be possible at this point.

Gajeel shook his head no.

Levy frowned. "Oh…well these are amazing. I love them," she grinned then. She realized she couldn't thank the person who put them here. The young maiden could tell they weren't old or here since the castle was built. If that was the case, they would have been more tattered and warn.

"Are they to your liking princess?" a mysterious, deep voice asking. Levy spun to find the source of the voice but found nothing. She looked to Gajeel confused to find the dragon glaring hard at something behind her. Turning, she saw a small black cat.

"Was that you?" she asked, crouching down to be more eye level with the cat. The cat's eyes seemed to grow wide like it got caught doing something naughty.

"Meow," the cat said but it was far from natural.

"A talking cat? Wow that's amazing!" Levy cried out and picked up the feline, turning around in her hands. "How did you learn to speak? Is it some spell? This is amazing!" the bluenette cooed in delight.

A blush sprouted on the cats face. "Milady, p-please put me down," he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized with a blush and smiled, still fascinated.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. "I indeed did have a spell put on my Milady and I have been this way for as long as I can remember. My name is Pantherlily. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely, bowing even as he stood on two feet to do so.

Levy couldn't help but giggle at the cute sight. He was too precious. "Were you the one who got those dresses for me?" she asked, beaming.

"Yes that was me," he said. The little cat was about to say more but he was too stunned to speak his next words. Levy leaned down and placed a little kiss of his furry cheek.

"Thank you Lily. I really appreciate it," she said truthfully.

Pantherlily turned red as he stammered out a "you're welcome,"

Gajeel, who had watched the whole thing, snorted angrily. It was because of him that the blasted cat had got those dresses! He commanded that Lily go buy her some dresses that night so she could have pretty things to wear and now that little cat was taking the credit! And damn good credit too!

"So is there anything else you can do besides talk Pantherlily?" she asked curious, her orange dress picked up again after she set the feline down.

"Why don't you get dressed Milady and then I can show you," Lily said with a smile and turned away like Gajeel so the new addition could change.

* * *

After meeting Lily, and seeing his other, taller form, the duo spent the day together around the castle. Lily would help her get some of the books that were out of her reach or help her even clean up the abandon castle. Gajeel would keep a silent yet watchful eye on them both throughout the day.

Days turned to weeks and those weeks turned to months. Levy had now stayed in the castle for about 3 months and honestly, she had enjoyed every second. The fact that she wasn't eaten was the biggest bonus of all. Truthfully, Levy really loved the company of the two creatures who were in her life. Lily did the talking for both him and Gajeel and even though Gajeel was minimal with conversation, they could still communicate and she found it comical to see the dragon get frustrated when she didn't understand and have to have Lily translate.

There was one thing that was a little heart breaking however. Levy was never allowed to leave the castle. Sure, the garden was outside the castle (which was now looking wonderful thanks to her and Lily's hard work) but she was still trapped within the concrete walls surrounding the castle grounds. She was starting to miss the outside world and when you had a stubborn dragon as your capture, it was hard to convince him otherwise.

This time she was determined to change that however. In a red dress today, which happened to be modified so it was easier for her to move, she looked at Gajeel who was sitting and shooting fire at Lily while the large cat dodged and tried to attack the beast. Training they called it.

"Gajeel," she called in a sweet voice. The dragon stopped and slowly turned to her, instantly knowing the bluenette had something up her sleeve.

"Can we go outside the castle? Pretty please?" she begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Gajeel growled at glared at her.

"Please? I haven't see the outside world in 3 months. 3 whole months, Gajeel. I want to feel something other than concrete and stone under my feet. The garden isn't enough. Please it's all I ask," she insisted, her eyes welding slightly with tears. "Even if it's only for an hour. Just to see something different than these four walls,"

Gajeel saw her eyes build with tears and he felt himself crumble. He couldn't stand to see her cry. The dragon felt too guilty to see her sad. Her smile was all he wanted to see. With a deep sigh, he held his clawed hand out to her and looked at her.

Levy didn't need to be told twice and she squealed with joy and jumped on his hand.

"Oh thank you Gajeel! Thank you, thank you, thank you," she exclaimed happily, hugging his hand and then kissing the side of his snout when she got close to his face and sat on his neck. Gajeel just grunted and ignored her, but on the inside, he was happy to see her smile again. Lily jumped up and then Gajeel took off.

The winged beast soared across the blue skies and Levy couldn't help but laugh. Feeling the wind through her hair, seeing the ground a blur beneath her feet; nothing, no words could explain that feeling well enough. The best word she could think of was _free._

"This is amazing!" she screamed and cackled. Gajeel shook his head at her silly screaming but he was happy that she was smiling. It made his heart swell with joy.

They only seemed to fly for about 10 minutes before they were over a large, lush green forest. Gajeel guided then downwards into a little open area as Lily and Levy got off. Levy looked around and noticed there were many berry bushes and fruit trees. They landed in an excellent place.

Gajeel sat down and watched over them as Levy bounced from bush to bush, tasting the plants little treats. "These are all so good! Here try some!" she insisted, holding out a small pile of large strawberries to Gajeel. The large beast bent down and held out his tongue. Levy set the fruit on his tongue and waited to see his reaction.

Gajeel ate the fruit in one swallow and hummed as the sweetness rolled down his throat. They were actually very good. The perfect sweetness.

"Good huh?" the young maiden beamed, going to go eat more herself. Gajeel grunted in agreement then just watched her and smiled on the inside. He never knew someone could get as excited about something as simple as berries. She had plenty in the castle but it was the fact that she was outside; away from the castle and back into the real world that made things that much more enjoyable. The little maiden continued to amaze him.

As Levy and Pantherlily continued to hunt, the cat nearly passed out when he saw a certain tree. It was a kiwifruit tree and those happened to be the cat's favorite fruit. Instantly, he was in his larger form and gathering the delicious green fruit, his eyes sparkling.

"Do you like kiwi?" Levy asked as she came up behind Lily. He turned around and nodded, all while still picking more of the fruit.

"Yes Milday. I love this fruit…probably more than I should," he admitted with a faint blush on his cheeks. Gajeel snorted behind then and rolled his eyes. The fruit was like cat nip the Pantherlily. Levy giggled then started to look around. Since the fruit had a fuzzy, gross outside, she would need something to cut it. That was when she noticed Lily's sword.

"Lily, why don't you change sizes? I can use your small sword to cut the kiwi up and then you can eat to your heart's content," she beamed, going to sit on a nearby log as she waited for Lily to change. Pantherlily had never changed so fast in all his life. The little feline grabbed as many kiwis from his pile has his tiny arms could carry before he hoped on Levy's lap and beamed up at her.

The bluenette smiled and started to peel a kiwi, feeding it to the precious cat on her lap. Lily purred in content as he ate joyously. He couldn't remember the last time he had the little green fruit and he was savoring ever piece. Levy even stole a bite or two for herself and smile. It was a rather tasty little treat.

Gajeel watched the two and the more he watched, the more he didn't like it. He was jealous of all the attention Lily was getting from Levy. Sure it might have been a little childish, after all he was just a cat, but it was the way Levy's eyes seemed to sparkle that made him jealous. He wanted that look at him and him only. He wanted to feel her delicate fingers run through his hair. Hear her musical laughter in his ear. See the twinkle in her eyes up close….

His head gave a violent shake as he blushed (thankfully it wasn't noticeable in his dragon form). What the hell had brought on all these thoughts? She was supposed to be his captive; his prisoner and yet, he found he was almost a prisoner himself. It was getting harder and harder to deny her every request and he found that his heart picked up a little whenever she smiled at him. She was beginning to have him wrapped around her little finger.

Suddenly, Lily let out a very loud purr as the feline rubbed his head against Levy. The little cat just happened to be rubbing his head against her chest. Levy paid it no mind however and kept feeding him. That was the last straw.

Gajeel growled and used his pointed tail to lift Pantherlily off Levy by the kittens little shorts he wore. Pantherlily shouted and screamed, asking what was going on but he got no response from the dragon. After Lily was put onto his back, the mythical creature looked at Levy, telling her with his eyes that it was time to go.

Levy nodded, smiled and crawled onto his back once again, but not before giving Gajeel another kiss on his snout.

* * *

The sun had long ago set and Gajeel was currently sitting in his room, one that was at the very top of the castle and hidden from the young maiden. He was brooding and pouting from today's events.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Pantherlily asked as he looked at his friend.

"Nothing is wrong," the man growled, but obviously there was.

"We both know you suck at lying. You have been acting like a scourge ever since we got back. What is up your ass?" Lily exclaimed.

"I was jealous of you, you stupid cat!" Gajeel finally snapped, looking away as part of his appearance changed. It happened whenever he was angry or upset. His body sort of started to encase itself in scales. It could be considered his body defense meconium. He started to look like a humanoid dragon of sorts.

"Jealous? Of me? What for?" the clueless cat asked.

Gajeel looked away stubbornly, not saying anything as more scales grew.

"Gajeel," Pantherlily pressed, using a stern voice. Honestly, it was like a parent talking to a child sometimes.

"I was jealous of all the attention you were getting from Levy alright? Happy now you nosey cat," he tall man grumbled in embarrassment. Lily waited for a moment before the feline burst out laughing.

"Seriously? That's why you're pouting?" he laughed and smirked.

"Shut up!" Gajeel growled.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Lily asked, smiling.

Gajeel didn't retort right away. "Don't be stupid. Why would I fall for someone like her?" he muttered. He was _not_ falling for her. He simply just didn't like all the attention the cat was getting. Right?

Pantherlily scoffed. "Whatever you say Gajeel. But I know she's growing on you. She's different so don't mess up and loose her alright?" the cat said before leaving his friend to himself.

Gajeel growled at the feline but soon, he was left alone with just his thoughts. Was he truly falling for the young women? He honestly hoped not because it would only hurt him in the end.

Ok so here is Chapter 3. I apologize for the long wait. I've been swamped with school work before my break here but I hope this makes up for it! Please tell me what you think! I appreciate your comments so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu never left his legs pump so fast as he ran home. He needed to tell everyone the good news. Their Levy was still alive! The familiar lights of the village greeted him as he started shouting.

"She's alive! Levy is alive!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, a fifty foot grin on his face. Everyone came bolting out of their homes at the ruckus, sleep still thick in the air. It was roughly 2:30 in the morning after all when the pink haired male came hollering.

"Natsu, what the hell are your screaming about?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes as she walked out of her house.

"Levy is alive! I saw her with my own eyes! She had this cat with her and that dragon was watching over her! Just watching her!" he beamed, bouncing with happiness. This caused the town to gasp before they all frowned.

"Natsu, we know you still miss her but it's not manly to lie and say you saw a ghost," Elfman said sympathetically.

"But I didn't lie! I saw her, I know I did. Levy never own an animal's so why would I see her with a cat _and the dragon that captured her?_" he insisted. This caused a hush to fall over the town.

"So she's alive Natsu? She is really is alive?" Lucy asked softly, her voice fragile. She didn't want to get too hopefully yet.

Natsu smiled and took his wife in his arms, hugging her. "Yes. Yes she is alive and well," he whispered. The entire village gave a scream or holler of joy then, happy that one of their family hadn't been killed after all.

Makarov smiled as he looked over his village. "I'm so glad she is alright," he breathed.

"We are getting her back right, Gramps?" Gray Fullbuster asked, smiling.

The mayor simply nodded. They would make a plan to get Levy back to them.

* * *

Levy was once again snooping around the library, Lily by her side. Since there were no windows near the room, Gajeel couldn't keep an eye on the two. She was looking at some of the history books when she found one that caught her eye. It was simply titled _Dragons_ or at least looked as such. The book was very old and weathered and it was the only word she could make out on the cover.

The bluenette plucked it from the shelf and walked over to a table and started to read it. It was a book filled with many stories about certain dragons, different legends and all the powers each dragon possessed. It shocked her how gifted and truly amazing the creatures were. She had heard so many stories where they were cruel beast that only seemed to hurt others but in truth, they were gentle, loving and protective creatures.

The current story she was reading was about a huge dragon by the name of Metalicana. He was part of a kingdom and was given the name the "Iron Dragon". It was said the creature would help the blacksmiths with their metal work for the kingdom and even fight battles for the thrown. Then, suddenly one day, the great iron dragon had simply disappeared without a trace. No one could find him and shortly, the entire kingdom fell without the beasts' protection.

Some still believe the great dragon is alive to this day. That he is simply hiding because most of the race was wiped out during that time. They say that if you listen close enough, you can smell the fire burning in the old castle as well as the loud roar of the mighty Iron Dragon Metalicana.

"Wow, that's so sad that he disappeared," the blue haired women frowned. Lily had read over her shoulder and his eyesbrows rose up as well. He never knew that was the truth either. He would have to do some talking to his friend later.

"It is sad but I'm sure he is out there somewhere," Lily said, smiling at Levy reassuringly.

Levy nodded and smiled. The sun had completely set by now and the stars had filled the sky. She made her way back to her bedroom, planning on changing before heading straight to bed but those plans had a bump in the road.

The petite women had reached her room and gasped. In the middle of the room, was a tall, large figure, looking around frantically. She couldn't see their face because of the shadow cast of their face. The figure was definitely male and he had a brooding aura about him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, grabbing the nearest thing to her for protection. That just happened to be a book. 'Great you can protect yourself so well with that' she thought in frustration. The man spun and looked at her and she could faintly make out the eye color of the figure. They looked deep red….

"Who are you?" she demanded again, taking a step forward. The male took a step back then looked for a way to escape. Then he sprang into action, running past her quickly. Levy wasn't letting him get away that easily as she ran after him, shouting at him to stop.

The man ran through the kitchen, garden, kitchen again then back through the ballroom. Levy was close to out of breath by now but there was only one exit from the ballroom and she was blocking it. Sure she wasn't much but she was going to get answers. This stranger could have stolen something from her.

"I'll ask one more time. Who are you?" she screamed, standing as bravely and intimidating as she could. The figures shoulders her bobbing up and down, suggesting he was out of breath as well.

"Just go back to your room Levy," a deep voice rumbled. Levy jumped at the sound. It was rusty sounding but was also smooth. It was incredibly deep and sounded like it came from a well-muscled and tall man.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" she questioned further. The figure sighed before standing up at his full height. He walked slowly up to her, the only sound in the entire room was her breathing and the click of his feet.

"Because I'm the one who captured you," he said simply, allowing the moonlight to shine on his face. Levy gasped when she saw this different Gajeel before her. Scales covered his entire body. His eyes shone a bright red and thick black hair fell on his back.

"What? How? I thought you were a dragon!" she cried out, taking a step back in shock. He was a human? Then why did she always see him in human form? What was going on?

"I am. Only during the day," he said simply, grumbling as he spoke. His head turned to the side, also revealing his pierced face.

"Why are you covered in scales?" she whispered, her eyes not able to leave him. You would think that everything she had experience, she wouldn't be surprised or shocked at anything. However, this was a new one. A human who was dragon by day? Who in the hell would have thought that was possible?

"It's something that happens," he muttered, not able to look at his prisoner. Levy nodded slowly then took another step towards him. Her hand was stretched out, trying to touch him. The tall man jumped back, as if she was holding a hot iron to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled, backing up more as she continued to move forward.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" he shouted. Levy didn't answer and kept moving, her hand still stretched out. Gajeel felt a panic rise in him. He was looking moving room since a wall was getting close to him. Soon he would be trapped and was afraid as to what the small women would do. He gave a grunt when his back hit the wall. He was stuck now. The humanoid dragon stood still, eyes fixated on her as he watched her every move.

Levy lifted her hand to him and gently touched his arm. The scales were smooth and cold under her fingers. It was deadly silent in the room as her hand went upwards. The scales seemed to disappear as her hand went along his arm. The tiny women moved closer, her body nearly pressed against his as her hand was now on his neck. There was only a look of utter fascination that sparkled in her eyes as the single hand moved to cup the man's cheek. The scales had all disappeared now, leaving the tanned skin of a very handsome man.

"Beautiful," she purred as the last of the scales left, a small smile on her face as she looked into his eyes.

Gajeel's heart was racing. He didn't know why but her touch felt so….good. It was soothing and held no fear. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. "W-What?" he breathed, unconsciously moving into her hand, much like a puppy.

"You are very handsome and the scales are beautiful," she said softly, a blush now sprouting on her face as she spoke. She never knew he was so attractive! The muscles rippled under her fingers when she touched and he had a very angled face with a strong jaw line. Sexy was the word that repeated in her head.

Gajeel blushed and looked away. She thought he was handsome and his scales were beautiful? This women was something else. "Thanks I guess," he grunted.

Levy chuckled at his embarrassed face. Leaning up on her tip toes, she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, much like she did when he was in his dragon form.

"Goodnight Gajeel. I'll see you tomorrow," she said then backed away and left him in the ballroom. Gajeel's eyes just followed her and after she disappeared, a smile melted on his face.

"Goodnight Levy," he whispered, a hand going to his cheek. It was official, the dragon had fallen for the young maiden and he wouldn't have it any other way. The dragon then wondered to his bedroom, the smile never leaving his face.

**OK so here is chapter 4. I'm sorry if it's bad. I tried my best. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have an future predictions, please tell me! I would love to see where you guys think this is going :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is Gajeel?" were the first words out of Levy's mouth when she woke up. Usually, the beast would be waiting with his head in the window but today was different. Pantherlily, who was curled into a ball in her bed, stretched out when the maiden woke up.

"I don't know Milady. Usually he is here," the cat said, looking around. Where did that man go? The blue haired jumped from her bed and looked out the large window. A frown formed on her face when the silver beast was nowhere in sight.

"Gajeel, where did you go?" she whispered.

Unknown to either of them, Gajeel had fled during the night. He had went to find Metalicana and get the cursed removed. He didn't want to be a dragon anymore. The brute of a man had learned his lesson. In his dragon form, he thundered into a large cave, hidden in the side of a mountain.

"Metalicana! I know you are in here! Show yourself!" he snarled out, using a language only known to dragons.

"What do you want, Brat?" came the booming voice of a fellow dragon. To anyone standing by, it would have simply sounded like a fierce beast roaring from the heavens. From the shadows of the cave, came forth the said dragon. He was easily double Gajeel's size and he was a majestic silver. His scales looked like silver shields, forming a protective armour around the beast. Metalicana's wings sat flat on his back, while black eyes studied the dragon hybrid in front of him.

"I want the curse removed. I've learnt my lesson," Gajeel said simply.

Metalicana scoffed. "Oh is that so? What makes you so sure that you have learnt your lesson?"

"There is this maiden-"

"A human?"

"Yes. She is different. She has no fear. She is a shrimp of a girl but she has spunk. I-"

A belly laugh escaped the bigger dragon, "You fell for this human girl haven't you?"

Gajeel physically jumped back. "Fell for her? Like hell I have. I just want to be human so I don't have to babysit her anymore. I don't want to be a weird beast anymore," he growled. Him fall for Levy? That was some sort of stupid joke. That girl was his prisoner, nothing more. He found it was harder to deny that fact though.

Grand, silver wings spread wide in anger. "You have learned nothing. I will not remove the curse you brat. You will stay this way until someone or something changes your view point!" Metalicana bellowed and thrust his wings forward, sending Gajeel flying out of his cave.

Gajeel growled in anger but decided to hold his tongue. He knew it was no use. The stubborn dragon wouldn't help him. Furious, he decided to just fly back to the castle.

"No luck Milday, I'm sorry," Pantherlily huffed, standing still to catch his breath. Both Levy and Lily had been running around, trying to find the dragon. After all, he was huge so why was it so hard to find him?

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Levy sighed in frustration, stomping her foot on the ground. Just then, there was a gust of wind that took her breath away. She ran outside and saw the same large dragon she was hunting for earlier.

"Gajeel!" she screamed with joy. The said beast just grunted, like it was no big deal. Before she knew it, her arms were hugging his leg to the best of her ability.

"I was worried sick about you, you know!" she scolded him, slapping his leg after hugging him. The dragon scoffed and rolled his eyes but on the inside he was happy. She was worried about him? A huge dragon who could easily take care of himself and yet she worried about him. That made him smile, just a little.

"Where did you go?" Pantherlily asked then, coming up behind the teary eyed girl. Again Gajeel just grunted as he looked down at the small maiden. He shook his head and wrote in the dirt once more.

_Don't cry, please_.

"I was worried you idiot! There are dragon hunters out there and when you weren't here I thought something happened! What would Lily and I do if you were gone?" she scolded him again as she wiped away her tears. The petite women was shocked she was so worked up herself. After meeting him, the real him, for the first time last night however made her want to see him again. She wanted to get to know the man behind the dragon.

Gajeel bent his head down in apology. "I'm sorry," he seemed to say.

"You are forgiven for now. Just don't scare me like that again ok?" she smiled, petting the beast's nose; she was just happy he was back.

* * *

That night, Levy found herself stuck in the library. She had read all the books she took to her room so she was hunting for a new story. The library had 3 floors of books and she was on the highest floor. It was her favorite floor because there was a little reading nook with a window that looked out above the castle walls and to the world outside. It also gave her a perfect view of the stars and moon lit sky. She was currently looking outside.

"You couldn't find a book, Shrimp?" came a deep voice that gave her a start. Levy yelped and spun, seeing the same tall figure from the night before.

"Gajeel," she breathed, a hand on her chest.

"The one and only," he chuckled, smirking.

"You changed forms,"

"Yep,"

"Why did you come up here?"

"To make sure you get to sleep. You can't stay up all night reading,"

"But I like reading,"

"Sleep is important,"

"I know,"

"You should go sleep right now, bookworm,"

"I'm not a bookworm!"

"Right, you are a shrimp,"

"Hey!"

With every word, Gajeel found himself moving closer to her, a smirk on his lips. They were only a foot or two apart now. He looked down at her small form, his smirk softening. The moon cast a light onto her face, making her look like fragile doll.

"Why you of all people?" he whispered as a hand lifted to touch her face. Levy stood still as his fingers ran along her cheek, to her chin and then over her lips. On instinct, she licked her lips, accidentally licking part of his fingers.

"Why me what?" she spoke, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Why have I fallen for a shrimp like you?" he whispered, his hand moving to cup her cheek then. His head lowered itself, moving closer to her. His eyes were attached to her lips. Instinct kicked in again and Levy found her eyes fluttering closed. She could feel his breath against her lips…

"Gajeel, are you up here? Is Levy asleep?" Pantherlily shouted, bolting up the stairs. Gajeel and Levy jumped apart, their faces flushed. When Lily saw what he did, he too, blushed.

"S-Sorry I'll leave-"

"Don't bother. I was just about to myself. Goodnight Levy. Get some sleep," he said before rushing out of the room. Levy was too stunned to even stop him as she watched him leave, her mouth parted slightly.

What just happened?

Ok i'm really sorry about the long wait for the next chapter guys! I have been so busy with school because I graduate this year so its a very stressful time! thankfully I was in the hospital for a few days (that sounds bad) so I had time to focus and actually work on replies. I also have chapter 6 ready so expect to see that soon! I hope you guys enjoy and again i'm so so sorry about the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks since the "almost kiss" incident. Levy wasn't able to sleep a wink that night. How could she when she almost had a kiss with Gajeel? He was so gentle too and his touch was so warm…

Levy shook her head as her face heated up. "No don't think about it!" she scolded herself, blushing even more. Gajeel had avoided her quite a bit after that. She didn't see him at all in the evenings and even during the day, whenever she looked his way, he would look the other way and be very unresponsive. Tonight, she was going to get answers. She would hunt high and low for him if she had to.

It was around 7 at night when Levy was in the kitchen. She decided on a late supper. This was also the time that Gajeel roughly turned into his human form. He immediately went to the kitchen to find something to eat after his change. The golden eyed maiden was dishing out herself a bowl of creamy, potato soup when he walked in. His eyes went wide and he spun around.

"Wait!" she shouted, jumping up with her hand outstretched. "Please stay Gajeel. Please? I just want to talk!" she begged, her eyes screaming for him to stay. Slowly, and cautiously, he spun around. He growled under his breath at the sight of her. She looked like a wounded puppy.

"Fine," he sighed, moving to the table then. Her frown disappeared instantly as she dished him out a bowl.

"I hope you like it. I used potatoes from the garden," she smiled. They ate mostly in silence, with the odd hum of approval from Gajeel. It was a comfortable silence for the most part. When he had finished eating the meal, he thanked her and stood up. She followed him and ran to block the door.

"Gajeel, wait!"

"What is it, Shrimp?"

"I just wanted to say that we can forget about what happened in the library," she said, but even just mentioning it caused blood to rush to her face. "Please stop ignoring me,"

The tall man sighed as he looked at her. "Come with me. I want to show you something ok?" he said, holding out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"What are you going to show me?" she asked. Gajeel didn't answer her and just kept his grip on her hand, guiding her to their destination. They kept walking till they hit a long hallway with a door at the end of it. Levy had never seen this part of the castle before.

"Behind that door is everything you need to know about me. Everything about the kind of man I am," Gajeel whispered into her ear. "If you want to know, then all you have to do is open the door. I warn you though, I'm a very dangerous man,"

Levy let out a shaky breath as her eyes stayed locked on the door. She took a few steps forwards, heading to the door before she turned to him.

"Will you come inside?"

"Only if you open the door. I'll have explaining to do," he replied simply. The maiden nodded then made her way to the door. Her hands were on the door now as her heart raced. Behind this door was everything she would need to know about Gajeel. If she was honest with herself, she was slightly terrified to find out his story. Nevertheless, she opened the door with a gentle shove.

She couldn't stop the gasp from her lips as she looked at everything in the room. It was full of weapons of every kind. Swords, spears, maces, crossbows and some weapons she didn't even know. And those were the only things on shelves. All over the walls were scrolls with a single large horn underneath each scroll. The wall scrolls had a picture of a dragon on them. She only assumed the horn below was from the beast itself.

"You're a dragon hunter?" she asked, turning to see Gajeel standing in the doorway.

"Yes," he answered.

"But…you turn into a dragon," she exclaimed.

"I've been cursed," he said, walking closer to her, "sit down. I have a lot to tell you," he said, pointing to a small bench near one of the 4 walls. Cautiously, she sat down and looked at Gajeel as he told his story.

"I was-am one of the greatest dragon hunter in history. I did everything on my own and worked efficiently. Naturally, people paid a good price for my work," the black haired man started off, "All over Fiore I was called to kill dragons. They kept destroying villages and hurting kingdoms. There was one dragon I never got to hunt though. That was Metalicana,"

Levy felt herself tense up. She recognized the name from the story.

"But I finally got my chance. You see, this dragon had built a reputation of being one of the strongest dragons ever known. No one in battle could cut him now. So of course, being yours truly, I wanted to get this bastard," he chuckled, smiling at the memory. "When he disappeared from the Kingdom it protected, it was my chance to get him. Finally slay the "Iron Dragon," and mount him on my wall,"

The bluenette's eyes instantly went to the wall.

"I eventually found him. He was hiding in the mountains near Magnolia. I snuck into his cave and we had a good fight. He got me and I actually got a few lashes at him. The clever beast one upped me though. He put the curse on me. Until someone or something can change my view point in dragons, I'm stuck the way I am for the rest of my life," he said. "So that is everything you need to know. That's my past," Gajeel finished, looking at Levy.

It was silent for a long time.

"Say something!" he barked, sounding angry but in reality, his eyes were screaming in panic. Was he a monster? Was what he did too barbaric? Did she view him differently now?

"How long have you been like this?" she asked finally.

"Just a little over 2 years,"

"Did Pantherlily get cursed along with you?"

"No. I just found him by chance one day and he's been my friend ever since,"

"Thank you Gajeel," Levy said and smiled up at him.

"Thank me?" he asked, a studded eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for showing me your past. It makes me happy that I know something more about you," she grinned then got up and hugged him, her arms wrapping around her waist. Gajeel let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. She had accepted him.

He hugged her back gently, smiling a genuine smile. "No Levy. Thank you," he purred into her ear. The golden eyed women smiled and giggled. She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

When Gajeel looked down at her, all his control slipped away. "Forgive me," he whispered quickly before his lips attacked her. He kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her face. Levy gasped because she was caught off guard but it didn't stop her. She kissed him back, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck as she went on her tip toes so Gajeel didn't have to bend down so far. Their kiss was roughly and fast. It was the sort of passionate kiss filled with a lustful hunger.

All good things have to come to an end however. Levy pulled back so she could catch her breath. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she had been dying to kiss him ever since the night she saw his human form.

"Damn you can kiss for a virgin," the ruby eyed man laughed, giving his signature chuckle.

Levy blushed. "How do you know I'm a virgin?" she never said once that she was.

"I can tell. I don't smell any other man on you so that kinda proves that you are," he smirked, winking down at her flushed form. "And a good thing too. I hate having someone's seconds. I like to be the first,"

Levy couldn't help but hide her face behind her hands. That escalated quickly.

"Oh don't get shy on me now. Where is the little shrimp with spunk?"

Levy glared at him then slapped his chest. "I'm not a shrimp, Dragon boy!"

His smirk reappeared. "Ahh there she is-wait Dragon Boy? I'll have you know I'm all man," he said, in a mockingly offended tone. This got the jingle bell laughter out of Levy that Gajeel loved.

"So what happens now?" the bluenette asked, playing with her fingers shyly. A lot had happened in the past few minutes. A lot had actually happened in the past few months for her. She had been taken from her home to live with a dragon man. Stripped away from everything she knows and started a new life. She made few friends, fell in love (dare she say it) and grew as a person.

"Well that all depends on you. I have an idea of what I wanna do now but it depends on you," Gajeel said, looking down at her. His body was pressed against hers as his one hand rested against her hips while the other held her cheek.

"What do you want to do?" Levy asked, licking her lips in anticipation. Her heart was racing at the thought.

"I want to make you mine," he growled passively, smirking.

"Then make me yours," she smirked back, showing her spunk.

Gajeel's smirk only grew.

* * *

OK well I hope you liked this. This was an insight to Gajeel's past. Did anyone expect it? if so then i'm disappointed in myself because I wanted to throw in a twist ahha Please comment and tell me what you think. Also:

1\. The next chapter will most likely be a lemon. if that's not your cup of tea, then you will have to wait for chapter 8 and i'm sorry about that. For those that like OTP smuttiness, then you will be in for a treat haha. lets just hope I hold up to your expectations.

2\. If anyone got the 50 shades of Grey reference with the imitation of the red room then you are awesome. if not then oh well ahha xD until next time guys, comment away. I need feed back or else I don't know how i'm doing haha


	7. Chapter 7

With large, rough hands Gajeel pulled her close and kissed her fiercely again. His hands had a tight grip on her hips as his pelvis met hers. An animalistic moan left his lips as his hands began to travel her body in hunger. Levy kissed back passionately, her small arms wrapping around his neck securely. Air didn't seem to be an issue as they continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity, feverishly touching one another.

However, they still needed air and had to break apart for only a moment. Gajeel decided attacking her neck would be the best place so he began. They were slow, teasing kisses. Levy let out a soft moan, her face blushing red in embarrassment as her fingers ran through his thick black locks. She never knew such a lewd sound could come out of her.

"Can we find a better place?" she asked sheepishly, the thought of making love in a weapon room not too appealing. Gajeel pulled back from her neck and gave a quick nod, the lust in his eyes calming down somewhat. Abruptly, he threw her over his shoulder and marched from the room, a destination in mind. Levy yelped and slapped his back as hard as she could.

"Gajeel!" she scolded, "Put me down!"

"Not a chance bookworm. I like the view," he smirked, giving her ass a light slap which was next to his head. The blue haired women yelped again and slapped the brutes back. He only chuckled and smiled. Always feisty like he liked it.

The dragon hybrid finally made it to the place he desired.

His bedroom.

With gentle hands, he laid her down on the bed and crawled above her. His large figure looming over her was both intimidating and incredibly sexy. Levy's hands instantly when to his chest, her hands exploring the expansion of it while she looked into his ruby red eyes.

"Gajeel," she whispered, "make love to me,"

The dragon didn't need to be told twice. He dove down for another kiss but this time it was slower. Allowing for raw emotions to be felt. Levy felt it all. The passion, lust and strongest of all, love. The feeling of caring about a being more than your own soul. That feeling of them being your whole world. It made her body give a delicious shudder.

Gajeel moaned into the kiss before he decided to suck on her delicate neck again. He already saw a hint of a hickey growing and smirked with pride. She was marked as his and only his. He sucked harder on that spot and grinned when he got a sexy moan from his blue haired lover. His kisses started to travel downwards when he was satisfied with the mark, planning on making many more.

Levy couldn't stop the lewd noises from escaping her lips. She couldn't help it! Everything just felt so damn good! She admitted to reading some more "adult" literature but she never imagined it to be this amazing.

"Gajeel!" she moaned his named, her body twisting and turning to allow him best access to her skin. She craved his kisses.

The black haired brute grunted in pleasure, feeling a tightening in his pants. If she kept this up, he would lose control sooner than he thought. He pulled up and looked down at her flustered form. It was so sexy and beautiful at the same time that he had to dive down for another kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, the question a deep rumble in his throat.

Levy nodded, her hands cupping his cheeks so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. Please Gajeel, I want you," she pleaded, giving him a quick peck of encouragement.

Gajeel nodded before he put his focus back onto her clothes, which needed to disappear; now. His rough hands fiddled with the ties to her dress and he cursed himself for picking something so complicated for her to wear.

"How does this damn thing come off?" he growled in frustration when he couldn't even expose her breasts. Levy giggled cutely and aided him. She guided his fingers and untied her dress before throwing it off her and on to the floor. The young maiden was now only in her bra and underwear.

"Now this is what I wanted to see," he smirked, his hands ghosting over her breasts. Levy closed her eyes and threw her head back, reading herself to relish in the moment.

Gajeel unclasped the latch of her bra before letting her boob's spring free. They were smaller than most but he personally loved them. They were a perfect handful of boob. His hands fondled her breasts, biting his lips. She was perfect.

Levy moaned and arched into his touch. She had never been touched by a man before and it was mindblowing.

"Oh Gajeel!" she moaned again.

"Levy," he moaned back and then his lips sucked on her perk nipples. Gajeel let the little buds play between his teeth, moaning deeply. His pants tighten more as Levy moaned and panted. The dragons control was so close to being gone and they had just got started.

After he was done playing with her boob's, Gajeel started leaving more kisses on her body as he travel down, getting near her core. Levy was in pure bliss. Her body was on fire and it was amazing. However she saw Gajeel had a little too many clothes on and decided to take action. She lifted his head, panting.

"My turn," she smirked before she flipped him onto his back and crawled into him, straddling him. She felt his bulge poke her butt and it caused her to blush. He was definitely enjoying himself. The golden eyed women tugged at his shirt and he followed the hint, allowing her to peel it off of him. Levy took a moment to bask in his beauty. He was just so handsome. Her hands ran over his chest and abs, getting a shaky breath out of Gajeel that she found so sexy.

She then started to travel downwards and unbuckled his pants before pulling them off of him. The dragon was only left in his underwear….well tented underwear. The young maiden gulped. Even from under the cloth she could tell he was huge. Would he really fit inside her?

"I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise," he said as if he could hear her thoughts. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her sweetly.

"I know I trust you. It's just…you seem so big!" she blushed deeper, handing her face behind her hands.

Gajeel laughed and smiled. It never failed to amaze him how she could be so bold and strong but yet so innocent and naive. He loved that about her.

"Well are you going to pull it out or am I?" he teased her, pulling her hands away from her face. Levy blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I can," she stuttered before she grabbed the brim of his underwear. Slowly she pulled them down, revealing a little more skin each time until his erection popped up. It twitched and was as huge as she thought. There was no way he would fit!

"It won't bite you shrimp," he teased, winking playfully.

Levy glared. "I know that you idiot! I just-"

"I'm sure you know what to do. I'm sure in your many book reads you found something naughty," the iron dragon smirked, flashing her his famous smile. "Just like this," he said softly and guided one hand to his cock. Her petite hand wrapped around him and she moved slowly up and down his shaft.

Gajeel moaned loudly and fell back onto the bed. It was totally different from when he pleased himself. (hey a man has needs!). his hands were rough but hers were soft and smooth and they felt of so good!

"Oh god just like that!" he panted, his eyes closing in bliss as he let Levy work her magic. Levy giggled as she saw Gajeel come completely undone. She never knew she could see him like that and she found it both funny and hot.

After a few pumps she decided to get adventurous and took him in her mouth. Her warm mouth swallowed his huge cock the best she could as her mouth bobbed up and down. She moaned at the feeling and Gajeel nearly bolted up from the bed. Holy fuck her mouth was amazing! The iron dragon nearly cummed then but he held back. His panting was ragged now as he was completely at Levy's mercy.

"Fuck that feels so good! Keep doing it!" he moaned loudly again, his hands gripping the sheets. He wanted to grab her hair and guide her but he felt that was a little too much so he clutched the sheets instead.

Levy picked up her pace and slowed down, teasing her lover. Before Gajeel could go over the edge, he stopped her.

A frown instantly built on Levy's face, her mind assuming she did something wrong.

"Not that I don't love what you were doing," Gajeel said, "But I don't want to cum just yet. I need to please you first and get to the good part," he smirked, giving her a reassuring peck. Levy nodded and blushed. She was glad she did a good job in pleasing him.

Gajeel flipped them back over so she was on her back. He snaked down her body, pulling down her underwear. She was down fully naked under him. He smirked at her beautiful form and playfully bit her hip. Levy moaned in response and lifted her hips into his touch.

"You still sure about this? I can't go back after this," he warned her one last time, looking deep into her eyes as he lined himself up to her. Levy gulped and looked down before nodding.

"Yes I'm sure. I want you Gajeel because I love you," she whispered and smiled at him. Gajeel smiled and kissed her deeply before he plunged into her. Levy's eyes snapped open as she screamed into the kiss. That really fucking hurt!

"I'm so sorry. It will be over soon!" Gajeel mumbled into the kiss, hoping to help distract her from the pain. Levy whimpered and nodded, kissing him back. It hurt but slowly it was fading into a more bearable pain.

"You can move," Levy whispered, thrusting her hips a little to show him she was ok. Gajeel nodded and started off at a slow pace. Thrusting in and out so she could adjust to his huge size easier. It was painful a little at first but that soon melted away and it started to feel really good.

"Mmmm….Gajeel!" she moaned, arching into him. Gajeel grunted in pleasure above her as his pace quickened.

"Ngh..Levy. Fuck you're so tight and it feels so damn good!" he growled as he thrust harder. He was building up fast and wouldn't last much longer. Levy was left in a panting mess as she felt her climax building.

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" she moaned his name as she felt her end near.

"I know. I'm close too!" he panted, thrusting faster.

The bluenette close her eyes in bliss as she felt her edge so close.

Gajeel bit her nipples as he felt himself ready to cum. That little playful bit sent Levy over. She screamed his name in ecstasy, her back arching in pleasure.

Gajeel growled her name loudly as he pulled out and cummed hard in the bedside. He rubbed himself out before he collapsed beside her, coming down from his high.

Levy was left panting. After her pleasure had melted away, she turned to him and smiled before kissing him sweetly.

"I love you Gajeel. That was amazing," she breathed, snuggling into his side. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close, kissing her back.

"I love you too Levy. More than you will ever know," he whispered back, blushing when he realized he said something so cheesy. It was so unlike him but….when he said it to her it felt right.

Levy smiled and cuddled further into him, relishing in his warmth. Gajeel covered them both in his blanket before he closed his eyes, sleep blanketing them both.

**OK I know this was a very long time coming but I have a valid excuse ok? I was so busy and stressed with grad and graduation that I had no time! and I also have a full time job so that has been keeping me very busy! But I hope this makes up for it! I wrote this in 2 hours haha so I hope its ok! Please tell me what you think and until next time guys! :)**


End file.
